creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Ruth
Information * I do not mind if you ship my character with other characters (as long as they are not other female characters). * I do not mind if you make fan-art or just regular art of my character (as long as it matches her description). * I would not mind if you gave your opinion on my character and her story on this page (or my message wall). * Do not edit my character's page unless there is a spelling error. * You may only edit the "Q & A" part of this page to ask questions. Quotes Who is she? Ruth "Marigold" Barnes was a 17-year-old 12th grade loner who was made a Creepypasta after her death. Her creator is SoulDarkPsycho. Clothing She wears a pink dress with a purple bowtie. Features Long, wavy blonde hair, pale skin, and bleeding eyes/mouth. Weapons Her Kitchen Knife and her Death Scream (ear muffs do not work against her scream, in fact, they only make it stronger). Personality * Hates people but likes other Creepypastas. * Depressed * Loves Creepypastas like her. (Example: Sally). Summary Ruth Barnes was a lonely girl in high school. She was teased and bullied because of her childish voice and her small stature. Her parents hated her. They would torture her and ridicule her. One day, they grabbed Ruth out of her bed and put her in the oven. They set the oven to 500 degrees. Ruth burned slowly in the oven and died. Her parents then put her in a garbage bag proceeded to dump her in a hole and bury her. Slenderman saw all this and killed the father. Ruth awoke to see she had become a spirit. She saw her mother running from Slenderman. Ruth was filled with rage. She screamed so loud, that her mother's eye's burst and killed her. Ruth had 3 powers. Controlling her shadow with her left hand, shooting fireballs out of her right, and using her scream to instantly kill people. Facts: * She is (self-proclaimed) best friends with Sally and views Sally as a sister. * She thinks that The Puppeteer is her long lost "other" brother. * She has a crush on Zachariah. * She can make nightmares appear. * She thinks "Bloody Mary" is the Virgin Mary's evil twin sister. * She tells Smile Dog that he is her best friend forever. * Has no enemies. * Calls Slender Man her "Savior". * Is called "Annoying Maid" by Xtrm Ampz. * Actually does not kill anyone despite the hate for them. Weaknesses * Water (it makes her bleed out for 5 minutes). * Mirrors (makes her cry) Theme Song Home-Three Days Grace Q & A (Questions and Answers): Q: Why did Ruth secretly cut herself everyday if she was tired of being physically abused by her parents? A: Because she hoped that if she cut herself, the pain would go away. (She wasn't very smart). Category:Female Category:OC Category:Ghost Category:Teenager Category:Good Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Ageless